


Popping Up

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You thought you were tracking the Winter Soldier but you may have been wrong





	Popping Up

He keeps popping up.  
You’ve been tracking him for a while now. Longer than a while, since before he was a criminal. It may seem creepy, recording the sightings of him, both verified and rumored, on the large world map on your wall but you were trying to fulfill a promise. To repay a debit, after all if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t even exist. After a while of tracking him you realize there’s a pattern. Even worse you realize that you may not be hunting him down, he seems to be hunting you down.   
The second you realize this you try to vanish. Try being the opportune word. You jump from place to place, big cities, small cities, it doesn’t seem to matter. He’s always just a few days behind you.   
You’re in Prague when he catches up with you. You’re moving through the dark city, the streets are empty save for you and a few drunks stumbling home from the bars. You know he’s here but you didn’t know he was so close. You just need to get to the train station, you’re moving quickly with your head down. At least you are until a hand reaches out from an alleyway and yanks you in. A hand covers your mouth before you can scream for help. You try to throw them off of you but it’s like trying to throw a brick wall he’s so solid.   
“Stop tracking me.” He growls, “Leave me alone.” The Winter Solider. He’s going to kill you. You stop fighting and close your eyes. You were a good Agent but he was better, against him you didn’t stand a chance. He moves from behind you only to pin you to the wall. “Who do you work for?”  
“N-no one.” You stammer.   
“I don’t believe you.” His blue eyed glare chills you to the core.   
“I used to work at SHIELD but now it’s gone.” You admit.   
“So that’s it. You want revenge for Hydra’s attack on SHIELD?”  
“What? No. No I wanted to thank you.”  
“Thank me?” His body language has completely shifted. Where it was agitated and on defense now it’s curious, almost open.   
“You killed my stalker. He’d tried to kill me but when you attacked SHIELD you killed him. If you hadn’t I wouldn’t be here right now.”  
“How do you know it was me?”  
“Because you did it right in front of me. He was pointing a gun at me, on the helicarrier, you ran past and shot him. Left me alone.”  
“Why didn’t I kill you too? Are you Hydra?” He takes a menacing step toward you and you shrink back.   
“No! No I’m not Hydra. Neither of us were but he said that everyone would just assume I was or that someone from Hydra killed me.”  
“So why didn’t I kill you?”  
“I don’t know.” He squints his eyes at you and stares for a minute. Like he’s trying to call up some old memory.   
“You kind of look like someone I loved once. A sister I think. Or someone who was like a sister to me.” He mumbles.   
“You had a sister. Rebecca.”  
“Rebecca.” He whispers, a small smile tugging at his lips before he turns back to you and scowls. “So you’ve been tracking me just to thank me for killing your stalker?”  
“Pretty much. And to help you. Here.” You pull your backpack off your back and unzip it. You slowly pull out a folder. “This is everything I could find about you. About your life before. I hope it helps.”  
“Why are you doing this?” He asks and you give him a little half shrug.   
“Because it’s gotta be a little terrifying not knowing who you are. And if I can help I should.”   
“Uh. Thanks.” You nod and he moves to the opening of the alley.   
“Oh, and James?” He glances back at you. “If you ever need anything my cell number is on the inside of the front cover.” He gives you a small smile, another quick nod, and then he vanishes into the night. You breathe a sigh of relief then too head out into the night. You’re hopeful this isn’t the last time you see James Barnes. You always did like a good challenge.


End file.
